TOP 5 (my opinion)
Hello everybody it is random fan! In this story I am going to count down either my top 5. I will not include things regarding my own OC's cuz that would be vain and rude. Let's get the big one out of the way. Um, this is a blog I guess TOP 5 CHARACTERS 5. Winter - WOW! This character has great buildup and plays it Very well. All around a great character. Her sweet nature and "faint of heart" angle fits her perfectly. I think her, Ace and Snow had the most canonical appearances of the 2cnd gen characters. Her best moment was…i hate to say it…was in um, I think it was called "A Gift for Winter" but I'm not sure. She admitted to Ace she likes her. I didn't like that story. I admit I don't like most of the stories were that happens. ( character 1: I really like 2 I'll go talk to her. Character 2: I really like 1 I'll go talk to him. When they meet, they tell them they like each other and immediately start dating. What kind of logic is that? Jake the dog and Finn the human will demonstrate. Tier 1: talking and getting to know each other. Tier 2: hugging. Tier 3: kissing. Tier 4: dating) 4. Avalanche - just like winter, a great character. She is the one who turned down the paw patrol. Her being like Blizzard fits her perfectly. Though she is low on the list because she didn't have much of a back story and after she had her kids she didn't make alot of apearences. Her best moment was again, turning down the paw patrol. 3. Ace - I LOVE Ace. I know this list has focused mainly on 2cnd gen but that is because it was probably the best gen. It was when the story really picked up more (it was also when people starting collaborating, which screwed up the timeline and made it more complicated than Zelda). Anyway, his character is mainly revolving around CJ, Snow and Winter. He is kinda like a "CD" if you will " Character Development magnet. Which is good for him. He was the best dog to have this angle with. As for him, well his character is protective of winter and he's not afraid of danger. Basically he is a bad-æßß (censor *trollface*). His best moment was when he went looking for snow. 2. Rocky - Where to begin? Well he is afraid of water. When I first came to this wiki I didn't expect rocky to have the short fuze angle where he can he mad easily. Though it fits him, surprisingly. If any body were to have it I thout it would either be Chase or Marshall. I like how it is also portrayed a little by his mate, Tundra, though she is mor controlled. He almost kills cause of this. I'd say his best moment or there best moment would be "the Chandler incident". I remember it, chandler got jumped by tundra telling him off and then almost got sent to the hospital. Could you imagine if Chase didn't have his vest on? YEESH! Its all happy but as soon as an antagonist or Neutral character comes in to play the Paw Patrol immediately wants him to die in a fire. Honorable mentions - Chase, Skye, Zuma, Chandler, Tundra, Brutus, Blood tears, Snow, Mind-bender, Rosie, Cj and Durge. # *Drum-Role*………Blizzard - I know what you're thinking. Why would you choose such an evil and unpredictable person for number 1? Because I like antagonists. If its not already clear I like 1st gen blizzard better than 2cnd gen blizzard or "Good blizzard". Good blizzard equals 4.99 stars and bad blizzard equals 5 stars. They're both great characters. He is like the Vegeta or Ric Flair of the Paw Patrol. He is basically the one who put the events in to place. Without him there would be no Snow or Avalanche or possibly no Tundra! Which means no Auroura, Sage or Winter. His best moment is probably trapping Tundra in the snow. That moment right there is what made Blizzard. Sorry it took me for-freaking ever to update! I don't even think peeps read this anymore…oh well. *shrugs*. And since I asked tundra a million times for a suggestion and never got an answer, were doing top 3 fights! Top 3 Fights! 3. Blizzard vs. Street-dog Leader, Blizzard's Soul Mate - Remember when Snow nearly got mutilated? I know I do! Ah, Blizzard's adopted son, who has currently been avoiding his problems like a little…………………Anyway…, all you really need to know is that both competitors get a large, bloody, dripping, wet, disease inspiring and really cool looking scar on their ribs! Victor: Draw 2. Rocky vs. Brutus, A Rocky Match - So you have a sort of bipedal, ripped dog thing, vs another mixed dog thing! Saying that it was awcrawd is an under statement, I really only put this fight here because it was once the most famous fan-fic on the wikia! It would have been better if they didn't punch, and didn't were clothes. I mean, can't 2 dogs just claw and bite each other? Victor: TBA 1. Snow vs. Mind-Bender, blizzards soul mate - to be honest, I just like optimistic protagonists get the worms beaten out of them, this fight does just that. Don't ask me what happened, go see for yourself! Victor: Mind-Bender